Sasuke VS Ichigo
Sasuke VS Ichigo is the 13rd episode of DEATH BATTLE! But it's DBX, featuring Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto series and Ichigo Kurosaki from the Bleach series in a battle between powerful animated samurai. Description It's Sharingan versus Shinigami. Which angsty, spiky haired hot head will has their sights set on victory? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Among the soldiers of history, the samurai is one of the most prestigious and dangerous. Boomstick: So, let's pit two of the best of 'em in a fight to the death. Wiz: Sasuke, rival to Naruto Uzumaki and the solitary survivor of the Uchiha Clan. Boomstick: And Ichigo Kurosaki, the enormously powerful Soul Reaper from Bleach. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sasuke Uchiha Wiz: The Uchiha Clan was renowned for their incredible ability in battle. Despite being one of the founding families of the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha, the Uchiha were outcast and cut off. Boomstick: For good reason! Their people had gotten pretty famous for attackin’ the village with a big Nine-Tailed Fox. So, not a good look. Wiz: But everything changed with the head of the clan's first-born son, Itachi. He was a brilliant boy and a promising future for the family. Boomstick: Even becoming the youngest kid to ever graduate ninja school. I went there for a bit, but then I learned they didn't use guns, so... y'know. Wiz: But Itachi opposed the clan's latest plot for a coup. His response was... well, pretty clear cut. (Itachi’s killing spree is shown, with many clan members in terror.) Boomstick: I'll say! He went and murdered all of 'em! Every last one! Except for his kid brother, Sasuke. Naturally, Sasuke was pretty pissed off that his big bro killed his whole family, so he swore to become the bestest Shinobi ever and hunt Itachi down. Probably shoulda let him in on the plan there, Ichi. Wiz: Just like his brother, Sasuke soared through his schooling with flying colors, quickly learning the three primary kinds of Jutsu, or ninja techniques. Boomstick: Ninjutsu, which is basically magic spells, Genjutsu, which messes with the mind, and Taijutsu, the one where you just punch people. Wiz: While Sasuke impressed with inhuman speed, swordsmanship, and physical ferocity, he's mastered several powerful Ninjutsu techniques. Boomstick: Like belching his classic fire breath, making up to eight shadow clones of himself, and the Chidori, a ball of freaking lightning that has some shocking effects. Wiz: Plus many more. And along the path to revenge, he spent much of his time perfecting and improving these techniques. Even mastering Lightning Release to the point of casting Kirin, an electric strike in a shape of a dragon. Boomstick: Divine intervention 2.0. Smiting your foes is the way to go! Wiz: He can infuse his abilities with any of the five elements. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water- Boomstick: Heart! Planeteers: Go, Planet! Wiz: No, no, Lightning. Obviously. Boomstick: Aww. Wiz: As well as Yin Release, an element of creation itself. Boomstick: So basically, don't make fun of Sasuke to his face, ‘cause he'll kill the shit outta ya before you even know what's happenin’. And we haven't even covered his best weapon yet! Wiz: Right, it turns out Itachi didn't only spare his brother because he loved him. He planned for Sasuke to witness this horror. He planned for Sasuke to swear revenge on him. Because this was the sort of trauma and hatred necessary to unlock an Uchiha's greatest weapon; the Sharingan. Boomstick: The Sharingan eyes aren't some cool-looking lenses. They give Sasuke a bunch of new abilities. He can see Chakra, the energy within people that powers Jutsu. He can copy an opponent's techniques, memorizing them after one look. Rock Lee: It is almost like a mirror image of my own Taijutsu. Popup: Sasuke must be capable of the technique in order to copy it. For example, he cannot copy the power of other kekkei genkai he does not already possess. Boomstick: He can even trap you in a bonkers Genjutsu hallucination that makes you go crazy or just pass out, like me on Saturday. Wiz: And that's just the standard version. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: By adding the trauma of loss to the mix, the Sharingan can evolve- Boomstick: Like a Pokémon? Wiz: Into the Mangekyō Sharingan. With the Mangekyō, Sasuke can call upon far greater powers. He can cast Amaterasu, an irrepressible black fire hot enough to burn the sun. Even better, Sasuke can summon the Susanoo, an enormous avatar of Chakra that fights for and protects him. Boomstick: Which is strong enough to slice through meteors! Badass. Too bad Sharingan Part Two has one big downside. Wiz: Yes, it eventually causes the user to go blind. Boomstick: Unless you find someone else with the same manky eyes, pluck those out of his head, then rip out your own eyes and replace them with the other guy's... Gross! Wiz: And so, Sasuke found and killed his older brother, avenging his family and swapping Mangekyō eyes. Which was again, Itachi's plan all along. So... good job? Popup: The Susanoo has multiple forms, from a defensive ribcage to a complete humanoid giant. Sasuke can absorb chakra into his to further alter it, once creating the more offense focused "Indra Susanoo" via the power of the tailed beasts. Boomstick: Who came up with this shit? Ahem, we're not done with eyeball shenanigans, though. He also got some Rinnegan circles, which gives him all sorts of weird contact-sensitive powers, like the Ameonteji-- I'm not gonna say that word. He teleports by bending space and time. Wiz: Most notably, the Rinnegan grants Sasuke the powers of the Six Paths. Like the Deva Path for manipulating gravity, the Human Path for ripping out souls, and the Preta Path for draining energy. Boomstick: Like a ninja vampire! Wiz: Sasuke has used the Deva Path in particular to extreme effect, once creating multiple planetoids which crashed in an explosion visible from outer space. Popup: Techincally, Sasuke has yet to utilize some of these Paths, but he should still be capable of performing them all. Boomstick: By checkin' out the Earth's curve here, it's pretty obvious the blast is worth more than 35 teratons of TNT. That's 7 billion times more powerful than the Tsar bomb, the biggest nuke ever detonated. Wiz: And as mentioned before, Sasuke is known for his incredible speed, able to keep pace with the likes of fellow legends Naruto and Madara. In fact, Naruto once dodged an attack from Madara, which, according to the fourth databook, moves at the speed of light. Boomstick: And Sasuke can fight Naruto to a draw, you know, the guy who's an alien descendant with a demon fox in his belly and also took a beam to the face that sliced the moon in half?! That's a 27 exaton blast right there. Wiz: With his quest complete, Sasuke finally discovered Itachi's true goals. But even after making peace and having a child of his own, he never could return to the happy life of society. Boomstick: Ya just can't shake off all that edginess. Wiz: Instead, Sasuke chose to defend the Hidden Leaf from a distance, just like his brother before him. Boomstick: Don't mess with Sasuke of the Sharingan. Sasuke: If anyone who criticizes my way of life were to come forward, I'd turn around and kill every single one of their loved ones, so that they too can grasp for what it's like to experience this hatred of mine. Ichigo Kurosaki Wiz: Shinigami, it may sound like a foreign word to some, but you all know what it is, the death god, the grim reaper of souls... Boomstick: And a seventeen year old ginger with a badass sword. Wiz: Ichigo Kurosaki seemed like a pretty normal kid growing up, doing well in school and learning martial arts from his father, except there was one little oddity: He could see ghosts! Boomstick: Whoa, it's like the kid from "The Sixth Sense"! (We see the famous scene from the movie with Ichigo's hair over the boy's head) Wiz: One day, when he was nine years old, and walking home with his mother, young Ichigo noticed what he thought was a girl about to fall into a river. Boomstick: So, naturally, he ran over to rescue her, like the brave little kid he was. Wiz: Except it wasn't really a girl at all, it was a Hollow, a monster spawned from an abandoned human soul, and it promptly killed his mother. Boomstick: Bummer, reminds me of how I lost my poor Mama Boomstick, (sighs) she always hated that ghost in the barn. Wiz: Right, well, Ichigo remained ignorant of the truth until years later, when he met a woman named Rukia, who held the illustrious job title of Shinigami, or Soul Reaper, a guardian of the dead who keeps balance in the universe by helping those who have passed move on to the afterlife, otherwise, they turn into violent Hollows. Popup: "Shinigami" was translated to "Soul Reaper" for most English speaking audiences. Boomstick: And if you show up late to work, and it doesn't work out, the Soul Reaper can always cut Hollows down with their awesome swords, like samurai Ghostbusters. Anyway, the two of them got into a bind, and Rukia had to share some of her power with Ichigo. Turns out, he was a surprise Soul Reaper all along, convenient. Wiz: When accessing his Shinigami power, Ichigo leaves his physical body for a new one made up of Reishi, or spiritual matter, which makes him invisible to anyone in the living world, despite still being physically present. Popup: Reishi is the primary component of all spiritual matter. It makes up all spiritual bodies and naturally exists in the atmosphere like oxygen. Boomstick: And his new powers make him super deadly, he can move with blinding speed, cut through giant monsters with ease, survive being punched through whole city blocks, and even fly through the air. Wiz: It's more accurate to say he walks through the air, using naturally occurring Reishi as footholds. Boomstick: But let's get to the dicey part of his getup, that awesome sword! It's a Zanpakuto, a blade connected to it's owner's soul. It may look like an oversized steak knife, but it's a Soul Reaper's best friend. Wiz: Every Shinigami possesses a Zanpakuto spirit within themselves, which manifests as their sword, Ichigo's is called Zangetsu, well, both of them are. Boomstick: Oh, here we go, strap in, cause this shit's about to get crazy. Wiz: Ichigo actually has two different Zanpakuto spirits, drawn from his weird and confusing heritage. Boomstick: Alright, so long story short, Ichigo's a Soul Reaper because his dad is too, but he's also part Quincy, which is a human with Reishi powers, because that's what his mom was, but he's also part Hollow, because his mom was possessed by a Hollow called White, and White got passed onto him when he was born, oh, and he's also part Fullbringer, but nobody cares about Fullbringers. Wiz: One of Ichigo's inner spirits is a manifestation of his Quincy side inherited from his mother, while his other is a fusion of his Shinigami power and the Hollow. Unfortunately, Shinigami and Quincy go together like oil and water. Popup: The Quincy Zangetsu even limited Ichigo's Shinigami power in an attempt to keep him from fighting. Obviously, that didn't exactly go as planned. Boomstick: While trying to find a balance between these two sides, Ichigo learned plenty of neat techniques, like his bread and butter attack, the Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo: Getsuga... TENSHO! Wiz: By concentrating his Reiatsu, or spiritual pressure through his sword, Ichigo can launch a massive slashing attack. Popup: Reiatsu is the physical force performed when applying spiritual energy (Reiryoku) to offense or defense. Some Reiatsu pressure auras are so strong, they disintegrate ordinary humans with their mere presence. Boomstick: Call it like it is, Wiz, it's a sword beam, and Ichigo can charge it up, fire from up close, or even blast two of 'em at once. Wiz: From his Quincy side, Ichigo has used Blut Vene, a temporary defense which grants inhuman durability. From his Shinigami training, he developed exceptional sword skills and learned Shunpo, or Flash Step, which greatly enhances his speed. Boomstick: But there's one really big deal we haven't talked about yet. Ichigo: BANKAI! Wiz: Over the course of his career, battling Hollows and protecting his friends, Ichigo has obtained many, MANY different super-powered forms, starting with the base Shinigami form, Shikai. Despite essentially being Ichigo's base, this form is strong enough to block an attack from the Sokyoku, said to have power equal to one million Zanpakuto. Boomstick: The next step was Bankai. Normally it takes ten years to reach this form, but Ichigo did it in just two days, like a boss. Popup: Ichigo is often praised for how quickly he can learn and adapt to situations and new abilities. Wiz: When using Bankai, one's power can grow anywhere from five to ten times greater. And according to the official data book, while in Bankai, Ichigo moves like lightning. Boomstick: Wait, why does his sword shrink when he goes Bankai? Shouldn't it be bigger, since he's stronger? Wiz: Technically, yes, but Ichigo can control its size to keep it more manageable. If Shinigami couldn't minimize their blades, some would have swords the size of skyscrapers. Boomstick: Awesome. Anyway, the Hollow inside wanted a piece of the action too, so Ichigo gained a new power boost with a spoopy Hollow Mask! This form is strong enough to lift five iron pillars, each weighing nearly one hundred tons. Wiz: Though, if he's not careful, the Hollow can take control of his body, sending him into a violent berserker state commonly referred to as Vasto Lorde. Despite the lack of consciousness, Vasto Lorde Ichigo could heal quickly and was strong enough to overcome Ulquiorra, who's powerful enough to nuke a city. Boomstick: After some quality training with his dad, Ichigo got a sort-of second Bankai, which most people call Dangai Ichigo. In this form, he shattered mountains without even trying, he broke through the Black Coffin attack, which distorts time and space, which sounds like a black hole. Right after that, he survived a shot so freaking big, the explosion could be seen for miles. Wiz: By comparing this crater to those left by real-life bomb tests, I'd estimate the attack to have a maximum explosive yield of 814 kilotons of TNT. That's like Ichigo surviving 54 Little Boys to the face. (Boomstick laughs) No, no no no no no! I meant... I meant the bomb, f-from 1945, not the... oh God. Boomstick: Well, try as those 'Little Boys' might, all it did to Ichigo was burn his arm, and he didn't even care! This guy isn't the type to give up. Wiz: For his ultimate attack, Dangai Ichigo literally becomes the Getsuga Tensho itself -I know that's confusing, just roll with it- to summon the incredibly powerful Mugetsu. Boomstick: Which busted up one of the biggest baddies in the whole series, but it also sacrificed all of Ichigo's powers. Wow, that's a raw deal. But seventeen months later, he managed to get them back with Fullbringer powers, which enhanced his physical abilities, but then he lost those too. Wiz: It's worth noting that while in Fullbring Shikai, his normal sword swings were as strong as his old Getsuga Tensho. Boomstick: But he still didn't give up. After training with some top-tier Soul Reapers and eating some food which gave him super Reiatsu, the moment came. In the most epic quenching of all time, an entire sea disintegrated to form his new True Shikai, complete with not one, but two Zangetsu Swords. Wiz: Finally balancing the Shinigami, the Hollow, and the Quincy within, Ichigo had reached his full potential. He tamed his Vasto Lorde form, merging it with his Quincy side. In this form, he can combine his Getsuga Tensho with one of the strongest Hollow attacks, the Gran Rey Cero. Boomstick: He also made a trip that normally takes a week in only nine hours and fifteen minutes. Wiz: And last but not least, he achieved a brand new level of Bankai. Boomstick: Which was immediately crushed by some old dude who wanted to destroy the universe named... 'ye watch'? 'You watch'? 'Ewok'? Wiz: Hmm... It's probably inspired by the Hebrew name for God, 'Yahweh', and the katakana ends with a sharp 'kuh', sound so... 'Yuhwach'? Boomstick: Yeah, wach ya gonna do? Well, we can assume this Bankai worked similar to his old ones, increasing his physical speed and strength along with his Reiatsu tenfold. Even without his Bankai, he still cut moustache man to shreds. Wiz: And then he lived happily ever after... until his kid became a Soul Reaper. Boomstick: Yeah, what'd he name him? 'Bitchigo?' Wiz: What?! No! It's Kazui! Boomstick: Uh, I might have gotten it mixed up with the other uh, enchilada kid or whatever. Wiz: Ehh... close enough. Ichigo: Now I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper. And I'm combining my powerful spirit energy with this blade in order to protect my friends! Death Battle (*Cues: DEATH BATTLE! But it's DBX: Mysterious Gaze) FIGHT! KO! Results Boomstick: Damn, even without his powers, Ichigo never gave up. What a badass. Wiz: Sorry, Bleach fans, I know you all really wanted to win, but unfortunately, this wasn't it. Boomstick: Sasuke had better training, a broader arsenal, and a better healing factor. And Ichigo's invisible ghost body didn't really matter. Wiz: Shinigami may be invisible, but they're still present in the physical realm and can be touched by normal people. Susanoo can locate individuals by simply sensing their emotions and Sasuke's even seen his own soul before. Boomstick: And with Six Paths power, he could see and fight Madara's limbo clones even though they were on a totally separate plain of existence. Popup: Technically, he couldn't physically "see" Madara's clones, but he could sense their presence and movements to a degree which he could hold a fist fight with them. Wiz: Also, keep in mind while that chakra and reishi have fairly different uses, they both contain spiritual energy. Popup: Sasuke's Kirin and Ichigo's Reishi are also comparable in that they access naturally occurring energy around them. Boomstick: Let's talk speed. Sasuke can dodge light speed attacks and can dodge faster than lightning. A lightning bolt's return stroke is 220 million miles per hour, about one third the speed of light. Ichigo has also displayed lightning fast speeds and even greater. Popup: The "return stroke" is the light traveling down a jagged "ladder" of ionized air, creating a flash. Wiz: Near the end of the series, Ichigo took a trip that should have taken seven days, but instead took nine hours and fifteen minutes. Boomstick: It's likely Kirinji here was referencing his accomplice's speed, like Ichibei, who can knock his foes 2,240 miles away and appear next to them in a second. Yhwachy guy beat him by going twice as fast, so we'll use that as Ichibei's limit. Popup: "Ri" is a Japanese unit of measurement. 1 Ri = 2.4 miles or 3.9 km (Not to be confused with Chinese "Li") 1,000 Ri = 2,440 miles or 3,927 km. Popup: As commander of the Zero Division, Ichibei is likely the strongest Shinigami besides Ichigo. Wiz: With that, we can get the trip's total distance and conclude Ichigo's top speed is 319 million miles per hour. That's massively hypersonic, but not quite light speed. Popup: Because his friends' lives were at stake, Ichigo was traveling as fast as possible. Boomstick: Still, there's a difference between travel speed and reaction speed, as Sasuke's already shown. Comparing them directly, Sasuke's best reaction should clock in at about 970 million miles per hour, 40% faster than light speed and Sasuke's travel speed. All right, point for Ichigo! Wiz: Speed alone wasn't enough though. Especially since Sasuke's sage powers gave him superb field awareness, making it difficult for Ichigo to land a fatal blow. Boomstick: If he could even land something fatal at all. Wiz: Ichigo has always had a tough time damaging those who have stronger spiritual energy than him. With that said, let's compare his reiatsu to Sasuke's chakra. Boomstick: Bad news is across both of them, the only multiplier we know for sure is Ichigo's times ten Bankai. The times ten is difficult to achieve, but for Ichigo's sake, let's assume he gets the maximum possible boost for every transformation. Wiz: His other forms likely don't boost his stats this much. For example, when he used his Hollow Mask to barely overpower an Arrancar, the situation and results were comparable to his Shinigami friends releasing their limiters, which gave each of them a boost of times five. However, let's give the benefit of the doubt and apply the maximum times ten increase to all of Ichigo's forms that clearly increased his fighting potential. As well as stack them even though many forms were in separate, unconnected power sets. Popup: Early fights with Renji imply Shikai is x5 too, as Ichigo's Shikai matched Renji's limiter release. Popup: Fullbringer dismissed as it is undoubtedly weaker than prior forms. Vasto Lorde dismissed as Merged Hollow uses the same power. Final Getsuga Tensho dismissed as it is an attack. Popup: Stacking later forms with previous ones despite having little prior connection also negates the limits Quincy-Zangetsu placed on Ichigo for most of his Shinigami career. Boomstick: For the sake of argument, we're deliberately overestimating Ichigo's power. You'll see why. Popup: Yhwach alluded that True Shikai equals Dangai, but that is debatable. Stacking them all together may overcompensate, but it assures nothing is left out. Wiz: So here's our formula! But where do we start? Ok, Bankai Ichigo with his Hollow Mask was on par with Ulquiorra's first transformation, correct? Popup: A maximum x10 increase requires training, so this aggregates gains achieved throughout series. Boomstick: Well... nearly. Wiz: Ulquiorra states his new form can destroy the city of Las Noches in the hollow world of Hueco Mundo. Popup: Specifically, Ulquiorra notes that the act of transforming will destroy it because of the form's boosted Reiatsu. Boomstick: What's that? Like, Mexican hell? Wiz: Well, there is a wall... Boomstick: Ha ha! Wiz: Las Noches is square in shape and takes three days to walk from a corner to a gate in the center of the wall. So it has a total area of 200 thousand square miles. Boomstick: That's bigger than California! And destroying it in one go needs 400 thousand megatons of TNT. Wiz: So, plug that into the formula, and there you have it! Ichigo's reiatsu is equal to over 440 billion megatons of TNT. Popup: 57 thousand times larger than the entire world's nuclear arsenal combined! Boomstick: Thankfully, Naruto's chakra level is much easier to figure out. Wiz: His chakra was once extracted and burst a hole through the hollow moon. He survived the explosion, and it was explicitly said that this was nearly all of his chakra. Sakura: Most of his chakra has been siphoned off. (*Cues: Arashi) Wiz: By measuring the aftermath from both sides, we found the blast to equal at least 480 billion megatons of TNT. 40 billion more than Ichigo. Boomstick: And don't forget, we were deliberately overestimating him. Wiz: Also, this was BASE form Sasuke, not including any increases from additional modes, which allowed him to block an attack that cut the moon in half. A force that had to be over 27 trillion megatons. This proves Naruto can both output and survive a blast stronger than Ichigo is capable of. Popup: Assuming similar dimensions to the real moon, the energy needed to split a hollow version is 115 octillion joules. (1.157e29 J) Popup: Scaling generously, Mugetsu would be no more than 800 teratons, or 800,000,000 MT. Boomstick: If you're thinking, "Wait Boomstick, Ichigo survived a black hole in a box!" That move doesn't really work like a black hole. Popup: Even at 1/3 of its power, Hado #90's essential effect shouldn't change. Wiz: Plus the 814 kilotons Fragor blast did hurt him immediately after, so it must have been weaker than that. Popup: Notice his uniform after the blast. When Ichigo loses power, his clothes are torn off. No, this isn't quoting a porn parody. Boomstick: "But Wiz, weren't Kaguya and Yh-waka waka planet busters? Don't they scale to them?" Wiz: Nope! Kaguya's planet busting attack required chakra from nearly the entire Earth's population, not just her own. And while Yhwach's power was pretty OP, he couldn't destroy the world through his own destructive capability. He only planned to manipulate the delicate balance between life and death by stopping the flow of souls. Like a plate spinning on a stick. If one side gets too heavy, the whole thing comes crashing down. Popup: While the Kaguya and Yhwach victories were complicated, Sasuke and Ichigo did not need to be capable of planet busting. Boomstick: To sum it up: Ichigo had the speed, they both had the guts, and Sasuke had the strength, durability, training, and abilities for days. Sasuke sure got the Shonen Jump on Ichigo. Wiz: The winner is Sasuke Uchiha. Video https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lpxqq0Z6jbYzAZUJp0s_1ui_I4TtchLm/view Category:'Anime' themed DBBIDBX Category:Protagonists themed DBBIDBX Category:'Rivalry' themed DBBIDBX Category:'Company' themed DBBIDBX Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBBIDBX Category:Death Battle But it's DBX Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Mascots' themed DBBIDBX Category:Fights animated by Kervin Category:'Swords' themed DBBIDBX Category:Season 2 episodes